


Seduceme en el peligro

by tempi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Abusive Parents, Deal With It, M/M, badass jonathan, eleven is steve sister, prompt, yeap
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempi/pseuds/tempi
Summary: Steve necesitaba una distraccion de los dolores de su familia y en la forma de una vida de peligros se aparecio Jonathan





	Seduceme en el peligro

Ella estaba sentada en el balcon del departamento, observaba la manera en que la lluvia caia en la ciudad, el techo del balcon de arriba la dejaba disfrutar de un cigarrillo, igual asi tenia la remera blanca con manchas de las gotas que llegaban a rozarla, era un Domingo y se sentia la melancolia del clima en sus venas, tenia un cansancio en sus ojos que delataban los dias sin dormir y la juventud en su piel, mañana tendria que levantarse temprano para las clases de la facultad, ya no podia faltar como en los primeros años, estos eran los ultimos, demasiado en riesgo. Cuando Steve le golpeo en la ventana del balcon fue que ella despego los ojos de las calles mojada y apago el cigarrillo, y decidio entrar, abrazando a Steve como un koala.

-Harrington ¿Que te trae por aca?

Ella le habia dado una llave del lugar cuando aun eran intimos, cuando aun ella sabia que acariciar de el para conseguir el placer que ella buscaba, y aun con el quebrar de su relacion ella le habia hecho quedarse con la llave, la amistad que los habia unido en un principio intacta y perfecta. El estaba ahi parado con el pelo pegado a su frente mojado, botella de cerveza en mano y un nuevo moreton en sus mejillas. 

-Volvieron antes

Le habia propuesto meses atras vivir con ella, pero el simplemente se habia negado, diciendo que no podia dejar a su hermana sola ahi, sabia que ella podria buscar refugio en la casa de Nancy pero aun asi ninguno de los queria imponerse en la familia de los Wheeler como tambien sabian que solo debian esperar unos meses mas por los 21 de Steve para conseguir el dinero que seria su inicio nuevo. Por lo que estas ocurrencias iban a seguir sucediendo, con Steve apareciendo con un nuevo moreton y Elle quedandose en lo de los Wheeler hasta que los padres se fueran. No era sano, pero era una salvacion. 

-Estaba pensando en salir hoy

-Mañana tenemos clases

-Si, mañana

Steve decidio no discutir mas, estaba lo suficiente intoxicado para aceptar a mas veneno en sus venas, asi que solo se sento en el sillon mientras esperaba que Nancy se preparar para la salida de una noche entera para llegar a la clase sin una hora de dormir, sabia que no era la repuesta a su situacin pero en este momento el necesitaba una libreacion, una forma de quitarse la ira y el asco de sus padres de si mismo, asi que iria con Nancy a donde ella fuera, le mandaria un rapido mensaje a Elle dejandole saber que estaba bien y saber que ella estaba bien donde estuviera con Michael. Nancy aparecio con la sonrisa que prometia una noche en que los dos moririan pero vivirian para contarlo.

-Primero tragos

Uno de los beneficios que Steve tenia de sus padres, era plata y el no le molestaba gastar el dinero de sus padres, quemandolo rapido y sin sentimientos, liberandose con menos dinero en sus bolsillos, por eso el era el que pagaba los tragos que el y Nancy tomaban con la necesidad de agua en sus venas, un trago tras otro, limpiando impurezas y alimentando la falta de comida en su sistema. Le tomo un pestañear y un quinto shot a Nancy para que ella se encontrara en alguna parte del bar bailando, sola pero con todos, sin preocupaciones, el pelo suelo y el alcohol como vida, Steve aun no tenia el suficiente alcohol en su cuerpo para seguir los ecos de los pasos de ella, por lo que decidio pedir un triple shot de tequila y tragarlo sin pestañear, ni dudar.

-Tranquilo ahi, tigre

No estaba interesado, eso lo que el habia dicho a las 19 de la tarde cuando su noche habia iniciado pero ahora a las 24 estaba interesado, estaba interesado en el chico que tragaba los tragos con la facilidad del agua y que intentaba ocultar los moretones en su piel en la oscuridad del bar, estaba intrigado, le atraia el chico que habia venido con la joven de los ojos cansados pero se iba a ir sin ella.  
Steve solo lo miraba, observaba el nuevo chico que se habia aparecido al lado de el, era un chico palido, un palido que no conocia el calor del sol y un atractivo que se veia en las paginas de las revistas, un atractivo que opacaba el de Steve, era interesante, una nueva adishion a su noche.

-Lo necesito

-¿Para?

-Para bailar

El chico sonrio, una sonrisa donde se remarcaba sus colmillos y atraia la atencion de los ojos de Steve a los labios, que parecia sedientos, sin decidir una palabra y un simple movimientos de dedos hizo que apareciera una bebida enfrente de los dos.

-Creo que esto nos ayudara

-¿Nos?

-Claro, ¿No pensarias que te dejaria ahi solo?

Steve toma de la bebdia, sin pensar que podria teniar drogas, que podria tener, solo tomo de aquella bebida que no era ningun alcohol que el conociera, pero si sabia que era un alcohol que iba a hacer su efecto, lo supo el momento que sintio como su cerebro se dormia y tenia demasiada ropa puesta.  
Sin decir palabras los dos se movieron hacia la pista de baile, donde aun Nancy bailaba alrededor de la gente, los dos empezaron bailando lento, preparandose hacia movimientos mas intimos, habia una distancia en sus pasos en un inicio, una distancia que fue desapareciendo con cada nueva cancion y cada mirada que compartian, fue en la quinta cancion que Steve sintio las manos dle extraño en su cadera trayendole mas cerca, mientras Steve reposaba sus brazos en los hombros del chico, dejando sus dedos jugar con el pelo castaño, con una valentia de alcohol y el ver la sonrisa de Nancy.  
Steve puso su pierna entre las piernas del chico, moviendolo lenta pero de una manera que no dejaba dudas a lo que buscaba Steve conseguir.

-Steve

-¿Que?

-Ese es el nombre que debias gemir

El chico volvio a sonreir, esa sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes caninos, sin advertencia, ni signos, se le acerco a Steve y lo beso, lo beso con dominacion y deseo en sus labios, Steve sin un control en su deseo abrio los labios donde la lengua con sabor a alcohol y menta de cigarrillos, el chico domino el beso sin lucha de parte de Steve quien sentia sus piernas temblar bajo el beso de este chico. Cuando el beso termino, el chico empezo a besar el cuello de Steve.

-Byers, el que tu deberias gemir

-Necesito otro trago

Steve sabia a donde se dirigia esta situacion y para eso, el debia acercarse a la barra para advertirle a Nancy de que no volveria con ella a la noche y quizas si tenia suerte, mucha, toda la semana por la cual se quedaban sus padres en la casa, sin embargo no tuvo que preocuparse por Nancy ya que ella ya habia mandado un mensaje avisando que se habia terminado uniendo a un partido de tenis nocturno, Steve decidio tomar ese trago que habia su excusa, mientras observaba a Byers que vigilaba la hora en el reloj y mandaba unos mensajes en el celular, lentamente se acercaba a Steve atrayendo los ojos de todos y Steve sintio devuelta sed. 

-Tengo que irme

-Oh

Tuvo demasiadas expectativas en un simple beso, tendria que haber sabido mejor que haber puesto tanta fe en un beso. 

-Asi que, ¿Vienes?

-Si, ¿Donde?

-Al infierno

El infierno era el lugar donde el trabajaba, casi nadie lograba superar esta etapa de la vida de Byers, era algo dificil de aceptar en la vida amorosa, en una vida a compartir, y Jonathan sabia que estaba apostando demasiado en Steve en traerlo tan rapido a este lugar, sin haber definido relacion, con un simple beso, pero era un beso que le delataba a Jonathan lo que ya sospechaba que este chico era una adiccion, una luz adictiva para la oscuridad de Jonathan, habia visto el colorear de las mejillas de Steve luego del beso, como sabia que ese golpe no lo habia adquirido en una pelea justa, como sabia que el chico era tarevido con alcohol pero timido sin el, Jonathan lo queria, y lo queria por mas de una noche por lo que ya habia aprendido que tiene que demostrar su vida antes de comprometrese.

Y sabia que era una sabia decision cuando vio la forma que la boca de Steve abrio su boca cuando Jonathan entro a la jaula y le pego al chico, que tambien estaba en la jaula, y por los segundos que el podia tomar se asuto ante la idea de que quizas habia hecho que se alejara de el pero luego vio sus ojos, y vio deseo, vio necesidad, querer y Jonathan sabia que estaba bien por lo que se perdio en el boxeo, dando golpes a la derecha e esquivando golpes a la izquierda. Cuando la pelea termino, Jonathan tenia sangre en sus labios y moretones en su cuerpo, y se olvido de ese dolor cuando sintio los labios de Steve contra el, demandantes y necesitados, Jonathan enterro sus manos en el pelo de Steve trayendolo mas cerca, mientras Steve empujaba su cadera contra el. Donde los dos sentian como crecia la necesidad carnal de los dos. 

-¿Queres ir a mi casa?

-Pense que era la idea desde un inicio

Jonathan lo llevo afuera del Infierno, donde estaba la motocicleta de el esperandolos. Una motocicleta sin cascos.

-Tu eres..

-¿Inmensamente atractivo?

-Peligroso

-Quizas

Steve se subio a la motocicleta y se agarro fuerte de la cadera de Jonathan, yendose a la noche los dos juntos.


End file.
